yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
ECS03 : Character02
~Everyone! Is Special Time!~ Riki : I'm Riki Ryugasaki! Kamon : Kamon Day! Hibiki : Hello everyone! I'm Hibiki Tachibana from Senki Zesshou Symphogear. Riki : This time Hibiki-san will replace our place for the show. Hibiki : I'll do my best! Kamon : This time, Rurias couldn't make it on time. Riki : But we're gonna continued the show. Hibiki : Let's see today title is Characters again. ~B-Roulette Start~ Riki : The first character is - Ixion L.Curtiss! Kamon : Ixion L.Curtiss 「イくシオン・L・カアチス」 13-14s, he has beige colored hair and purple eyes and wears in White uniform. He's is Leonteus L.Curtiss's son and Regina and Millay's cousin. He tricked Riki them for unsealing the seal of Naga so Naga can be release it. He sure is a bad villian. Hibiki : The next Character is - Rin Shirotama! Riki : Rin Shirotama The second mysteries person, she appears during our fight with Ryukai them. Who is actually is Rinne, who knows. She wears in black and white outfit, big hat and sunglasses. She came out as a tsudere character, who seems like Samuru did. Hibiki : Rinne-chan is also Sky Feder's leader right? She sure is cool, making me remember Tsubasa-san! Tsubasa-san!~ Riki : (0_0) Kamon : *Sweatdrop* Now .... Let's get on to the next character. Is - Raine Amou-san. Riki : Raine Amou or known as Queen Aika '「天羽　ライネ AKA 愛唄　クイインズ」 She is the mother of Rinne them. She's the famous singing idol she's also a retired b-shot with her b-daman, Wavern that had gave it to Rinne. Raine is a beautiful woman with long and flowing silver white hair which braided some of her hair back to a ponytail which longer than rest of her hair. She has a pale skin and ruby red eyes, which Rinne bears the re.She's seen in a white Lolita dress.Raine is a kind, beautiful, has a good leadership and wise woman sometime can be inertia but very friendly. She's a retired b-shot, but she still keeps her b-daman well and has the knowledge of it too. She loves and her passion for music is more than anybody else. She's good at fortune telling and cards. Hibiki : Raine-san also cool, saving Rinne-chan from danger, but it too sad that Raine died prior the story begins, I was hoping that she can make more cool appearances through the series. Riki : Um. Kamon : Well, Rurias knows what she doing, maybe more things about Raine-san will appear in last chapters or so. Hibiki : Um.... Raine-san.....Tsubasa-san.... .... ...... ..... AH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Riki : Hibiki-san?! Kamon : What? Hibiki : I ALWAYS TSUBASA'S FAN BUT RAINE-SAN ALSO COOL AND AWESOME.... AH ! I CAN'T CHOOSE!!!! .... Riki / Kamon : ( 0_0 ) '~Bell ringing~ " I CAN'T CHOOSE!! RAINE-SAN SINGS VERY GOOD, BUT TSUBASA ALSO. AH!! ....." Riki : Th-The time almost over, thank Hibiki-san for today attendance. Kamon : Meet you all later. Together : B-Fight!! " WAIT!!! ISN'T OVER YET!!!!" Category:B-Daman Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:Spin-off Chapters